Silence Is Everything
by The Twi-Tard
Summary: Bella has been trying to figure out what the Cullens are ever since she saw them, when she finally figures them out what happens when Edward is sent to make sure she keeps quite? E/B RATED M FOR A GOOD REASON. Edward:Vampire Bella:Human
1. Chapter 1

AN/: Hi guys its The Twi-Tard. I wrote a one shot during my second hour class, I was bored and had nothing to do. (And of course I wasn't going to do work, who does that anymore?) Any way Its lemon and Edward is very domineering. So yea that's it.

Summary: Bella has been trying to figure out what the Cullens were ever since she first saw them. Especially Edward Cullen whom she finds very attractive. When she finally does find them out , Edward is sent to make sure that she wont be able to tell anybody, But what happens when Edward lets his morality come to play and gives Bella a last wish before she dies?

~OoOoO~

I slept with tendrils of my mahogany hair splayed around my pale, face. Suddenly I began to stir and eventually woke to a feeling that danger was near by, but I also felt a heavy electrical current that seemed to set my body alight.

As my eyes adjusted to the dim light of the moon filtering from my small bedroom window, I spotted a tall figure shrouded in the shadows by the rocking chair in the far corner of the tiny room.

"Oh God," I murmured.

I knew to whom the lanky silhouette belonged.

Whenever he was within five feet of me I would always feel two strong, distinct, and ever conflicting urges. The first was to pull this him close, never to let go. The second was to stay as far away as I could. I never acted upon these urges, and not in the slightest did I understand them.

That alone terrified me. Now he knew, I mean why else would he be here?

Now that he somehow knew that I'd found out his secret… his _whole family's_ secret… I was more afraid then I had ever been because I had no idea what he would do, or what he wouldn't do, to make sure my mouth stayed shut.

When my wide, expressive, brown eyes found his unreadable golden ones; He swiftly moved to my bedside.

Now that he moved out of the dark shadow I could see his inhumanly beautiful features. His pale white skin, tousled bronze hair, vivid topaz eyes, full pink lips, and the perfectly angled bone structure of his face. They all called to me in a way that nothing had ever before.

As he towered over me in my bed, I opened my mouth to speak, but when I parted my lips the only sound was the jagged intake of my breath.

"Can you not speak?" his tone was mocking.

"Fine, as a response to what you said before I will tell you this; God can no longer save you, Isabella, you should have been a good little human and kept your nose out of others business. There is no way to ensure your silence… unless _I_ silence you myself."

There was no doubt in my mind that he meant what he said.

As his molten honey voice flowed over me, I shivered, whether it was from desire or fear I wasn't completely sure yet.

"However," he continued, his voice softening," I am not a creature who would take an innocent life away without giving it something in return."

He knelt so that his face was now inches from mine, his smoldering eyes making it hard for me to concentrate.

"What is it that you want, Isabella?"

I knew exactly what I wanted. There was no need to think about it, I wanted him; Edward, I wanted Edward.

I had a few problems though. One, I wasn't sure Edward would give me this wish, two, there was no way I could word it with out sounding stupid.

"I'm waiting Isabella… tell me."

A blush slowly made its way into my cheeks as I thought of the dirty things I wanted him to do to me.

Him pushing into me grunting in pleasure, me going down on him, having his cum on me, inside of me as I swallowed every drop...

As if he could read my mind a hint of a smile crossed his lips. Without a moments hesitation Edward was suddenly on his feet.

"Stand." He ordered, his voice thick with arousal.

He pointed to my cluttered computer desk silently asking me to walk to the short distance. As I walked I could feel him behind me and he was suddenly breathing very heavily.

"We are going to make use good use of this don't you think, Isabella?" he whispered huskily as he swept all the books, papers, and pens off the desk.

I froze as they all clattered to the floor, fearing Charlie would hear and wake up. Edward sensing my sudden tension looked over at me.

"Not to worry, your father is at the reservation with Billy Black he wont be back for a long time. Now place your hands on the desk and don't move or make a sound." he said flawlessly guessing my thoughts.

I quickly did as I was told.

His hand was on my thigh running slowly upwards and under the small cotton boy shorts, giving my ass a tight squeeze and pulled them down around my ankles onto the floor,and suddenly,

_Thwack_

A sharp smack landed neatly on my ass and I couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure that overshadowed the slight pain.

"Oh you enjoyed that? Well I distinctly remember telling you not to make a sound!"

_Thwack_

He planted another slap on my ass as he spoke and I bit my lip to keep from crying out again. His cold hand rubbed the tingling skin where he slapped me.

"I want to play a game. You're so quite its time you speak up, but only when I want you to. When I ask you a question I expect and answer, and you will address to me as Sir, understand?"

"Yes, Sir." I whispered

"Excellent, now Isabella you have been a very nosy girl haven't you?"

I didn't speak.

"You may answer." I heard a smile in his voice.

"Mhhhmmm…" I mumbled as I contemplated what to do with ther buring ache beginning between my thighs.

_Thwack_

"Wrong answer, Isabella."

_Thwack_

He switched to my other ass cheek and I took a sharp breath of air.

"Yes, Sir..." I mewled.

"Good girl," he praised.

I could feel the stinging of the slaps turn into arousel- I could feel myself getting wet. As if he knew, Edward inhaled deeply.

"Mmm… Isabella I can smell your desire."

I gasped when I heard a ripping sound and felt my panties being removed. He ran his icy index finger along the length of my slit, and I nearly bit my tongue to keep from calling out.

"Your so wet Isabella, can you feel how wet you are? Are you wet for me?" he whispered into my ear, all the while slowly trailing his nimble finger back and forth across my entrance.

"I asked you a question, Isabella!" he growled as he pressed his hips into my backside, enabling me to feel how hard he was.

"Are you going to answer me, or do I have to spank you again?" He question evenly.

"Yes," I mumbled as he proceeded with his fingers, and without any warning, slid one into me making my back arch, pulling his finger deeper.

"Yes, what?" He asked, his voice dripping of lust as he slowly slid his finger in and out of me.

"Yes, Sir!" I whimpered.

"Do you like that, Bella, my fingers in your tight hole?" he cooed as he added a second finger.

"Yes, Sir, please don't stop" I gasped and he grabbed my hair with his other hand and turned my head to look at him as he did the polar opposite of what I asked, pulling his fingers out of me and licking them, golden eyes aglitter and a evil smile on his full pink lips.

"Mmmm… you taste delectable, but you don't tell me what to do." He snapped.

Through the fog of my intense pleasure I heard the distinct sound of pants falling to the ground.

_Thwack_

He spanked me again, and I could feel him positioning himself at my entrance, toying with me. I couldn't help the growl of frustration that escaped after what he did with his fingers.

"I told you to be silent!"

_Thwack_

I bit the inside of my cheek as he rubbed the rock hard head of his cock along my wet slit and blew out a gust of air that held in my cry of frustration.

"What is it little Isabella, what do you want?" he asked his velvet voice filled with desire. I tried to push back onto him but his hand pressed me into the desk.

"Say it Isabella. I want to hear you!" he barked.

"I want you to fuck me…" I whispered.

"I said I want to _hear_ you!"

_Thwack_

"I want you to fuck me, please!" I shouted.

He pounded his hard cock inside of me, wrapping one of his iced hands in my hair pulling, and grabbing my hip in the other. I gripped the desk with both of my hands as I groaned at the sudden, but welcome intrusion.

"You're so tight and wet, beg for me Isabella, beg for my cock." He whispered into my ear.

"Aaahh… Please! Fuck me, Sir, fuck me nice and hard." I moaned.

I cried out as he pulled out and thrust into me again, then did the same again, and again, and again staying still for awhile between each thrust to drag out his relentless teasing. I was yowling with the slow tightening of a fiery coil in the pit of my stomach.

As if Edward knew this he grunted, "Do not come until I permit you to."

I could feel the tingling, aching pressure of the coil of fire winding tighter and tighter within me and Edward chose to reach around my legs and press his frigid thumb to my swollen clit.

"Hhhnnnggg…" I whimpered starting to lose the grip on the control I had.

"Uh, uh, I didn't say you could come yet….." he threatened while alternating between long and short strokes over my clit in perfect time with his thrusts. It felt as if I was holding onto the edge with only my pinky finger.

"Please! I need to come!" I begged breathlessly.

"What was that, Isabella? Were you talking to me?" he asked artlessly.

"Please, Sir, I need to come!"

"Good Girl! Cum Isabella, Cum before I change my mind!"

He rubbed my clit feverishly, while his cock rammed into me over and over like clock work. I felt the coil break and I tightened around him, shuddering uncontrollably as the fire from the coil shot up my body, consuming me. Though I came he never stopped thrusting into me, trying to bring himself to his own release. After slamming into my overly sensitive pussy for a few more minutes, he finally came ( in turn making me come a second time) shouting a string of curses muffled by my shoulder, while his seed spurted into me in three long streams.

He pulled out, zipped up his pants and turned me to face him. I tentatively laid my head against his chest thinking he was going to push me off, but he surprised me and wrapped his cold arms around me burying his face in my shoulder.

"I changed my mind. Maybe you can keep quite." He mumbled, his cool breath wafting over my neck and shoulder.

I yawned and nodded into his chest.

"I can, I promise." I whispered wrapping my hands around his waist.

_I would do anything and everything for you…_

He found my boy shorts and handed them to me so I could put them on. When I was done he gathered me up in his arms and strode over to my bed. Laying me down gently, he pulled the covers up to my chin tucking me in. He took a stray piece of my hair and tucked it behind my ear.

"Goodnight...Bella." he whispered as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

I smiled when he called me Bella instead of Isabella. Then my brow creased as I thought of him leaving.

"Wait, Edward?" I said sleepily.

"Yes?"

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I yawned.

He smiled flashing his ultra white teeth. "I would do anything for you." he said echoing my thoughts.

I sighed as I felt his cold form stretch out next to me, and as he lay next to me stroking my hair, I let sleep claim me.

~OoOoO~

Reviews are my aphrodisiac ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Epov

~OoOoO~

"Edward, she knows…" Alice suddenly whispered from behind me.  
I sighed not stopping my fingers as they flew over the keys of my beloved Heintzman Crystal Piano. You want to know who that private bidder was? Me. Best 3.22 million dollars I ever spent.

"Who knows what, Alice?" I asked continuing to let my fingers play on the ivory keys. For all I knew she could be talking about exclusive shoes from Paris that somebody other than she knew about.

"Bella… Bella knows what we are."

I missed a note.

This surprised me because_ never_ miss a note. Not when I was angry, not when I was upset, and at the mention of this girl's name... I missed a note.

I turned to her slowly, processing what she said. The only thing that came to mind was _how_? This girl, who had only been in this town for merely months, figured us out?

"How… how could she possibly know?" I whispered befuddled.

We worked so hard to keep up this human façade and suddenly she figures us out with a snap of her fingers?

"I don't know how she knows Edward," she snapped, her voice exasperated.

"I just know that she does, and someone has to fix it. We can't let her frolic around knowing our secret. We work too hard as it is, and I like it here I don't want to leave… we can actually feel normal in this small rainy town." Alice sniffed.

Of course she was right. Some one did have to fix it; this girl couldn't be trusted with our secret no matter how quite she seems to be…

"I vote Edward." Rosalie piped up from Emmett's arms as they sat on the couch watching a football game.

I looked over at her.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because she wouldn't have looked at us more then twice if she wasn't so interested in you. Its only fair that you get rid of what you attracted." She said her eyes still trained on the sweaty humans passing the ball back and forth on the TV.

"Get rid of what I attracted? How could I possibly know that she took interest in me?" I couldn't read this girl's mind like all the others, and on top of that I barely glanced at her when it was absolutely necessary that I should.

"What? Do you think she was staring so frequently at you wondering were you got your hair done? You spent centuries reading minds, and you can't read the expressions on a 17 year old girls face? Not being able to read her mind isn't an excuse, she might as well be an open book. Its clear she wants you."

'_Its true Edward it's very clear'_ Alice thought.

'_Yep that poor girl has got it bad for you dude.'_ Emmett agreed still watching the game.

I chose to ignore their thoughts.

"You know Rosalie; I think everyone would fare better if I had bought you that diamond studded muzzle I promised you last Christmas." I said with my most arrogant smile.

She snapped her eyes away from the TV and sneered.

"Truth is a bitch isn't it, Eddie?"

"No," I muttered. "You are."

She glared at me and thought: '_Why you little-'_

I watched the image-as it ran through Alice's mind in a vision- of Rosalie getting up to smash me into my crystal piano with enough force to shatter it into unidentifiable pieces. Then I got up to tare her arm off and throw it into her chest knocking her backward, slamming her into the back of the couch.

"Emmett!" I and Alice shouted before it could actually happen.

Emmett, never once moving his eyes from the game, instantly tightened his grip on Rosalie, restraining her from moving even the slightest of an inch.

"Will you guys just chill?" Jasper said angrily, reflecting what I and Rosalie felt at the present moment.

I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me. I tore my gaze from Rosalie and looked up at Jasper who was standing on the stair case. I just stared because with him emanating the wave of calm I was unable to glare.

"Dang," Jasper said in his southern drawl still looking a bit vexed.

"I can't get any reading done with ya'll two pushing those damn angry emotions at me, their making me want to shred my book into pieces."

Alice looked up at him and pouted.

'_My poor baby'_ she thought.

As if Jasper were the mind reader and not I, he smiled.

"It's alright darlin' I'm sure they didn't mean to."

As I watched their loving exchange, I made up my mind. I was the one who was going to fix this problem, there was no way I was going to let an insolent human girl rob my family of another happiness that they could easily have; something that they absolutely deserved.

I stood from the white piano bench and made my way to the door. Now that I made a decision, Alice could see what I was going to do.

"Edward, you won't be able to hurt her. You care for her to much." Alice said in a calm voice.

What did she mean I cared for her? I didn't even know her, let alone care for her; especially if she could expose my family.

"Watch me Alice." I said as I walked through the door.

I took off at a run and Emmett's voice was the last thing I heard as their voices and thoughts faded away.

"Who wants to bet that he'll come home tomorrow saying he's in love?"

I chuckled darkly. I highly doubted that I would be coming home in a mood that said I was in love. Then I got serious and shook off all thoughts. It let me run faster.

In a matter of seconds I was in front of Isabella Swan's house. It was hard not to know where she lived, considering this town was the size of a pea and she was chief police's daughter.

'_I hope she'll be all right by herself.' _I heard the muffled thought before I saw were it came from. I guess I found the answer to why I couldn't read the girl's thoughts.

Charlie Swan was backing away in his police cruiser planning on making a visit to…

I couldn't get the rest because his thoughts were so quiet. I strained my ears and caught the last bit of a thought before he disappeared around the corner.

'_Haven't talked to Billy in a while, think its time for a catch up day.'_

Ahh… so he was going to visit the Blacks, and by the sound of it he wouldn't be back until morning. Enough time to get what I need done.

I glanced around to figure out the easiest way to get into the small house. When I looked up I spotted a window and a tree that I could climb to get to it. I climbed my way up the tree with ease and jumped off a branch latching onto the old wooden widow sill. I tested how sturdy it was by swinging a few times then pulled my self up.

Lo and behold, it was Isabella's very own room. In my haste to get this over with quickly I pushed the window up. I was much unprepared for the sent that hit my nose as I got the window open.

My hand let go of the sill automatically, and I fell onto the lawn with an impact that would break my back if I were human. I lay there for an immeasurable moment gasping desperately for cool air. The fire that the thirst ignited clawed up my throat.

I wanted so badly to climb up that tree, hop through the window and take the only thing that would quench my thirst; the girl's blood. I would have done it too, but the image of Carlisle's disappointed face as he stared into my ruby red eyes stopped me.

I knew that what I planned to do would upset him regardless, but there was no need put more strain on my father figure because I had a momentary lapse in control.

I took a deep breath of the clean air and held my breath as I re-climbed the tree, and once again latched onto the window sill. I hopped into the room and closed the window behind me.

Still holding my breath, I made my way to the darkest corner of the room my gaze trained on the girl. As I stared at her I noticed that she was one of the best looking female humans I had ever seen.

She had very pale skin, maybe a few shades darker then mine because of the blood the pulsed underneath, lips pulled into a pout with the color of dusted roses, dark brown hair that contrasted with the light shad of her skin, and the big doe brown eyes that suddenly popped open and stared at me.

I felt something electrical as she stared at me… what was I here to do again?

"Oh God," she murmured.

I shook of the feeling remembering what I was here to do.

I made way to her bed and looked down at her; she pushed back into her pillow slightly in an attempt to distance herself from me.

She opened her mouth as if to speak, but the only thing that came out was a sound of her ragged intake of breath.

"Can you not speak?" I asked, in a sarcastic tone.

When she didn't answer I continued.

"Fine, as a response to what you said before I will tell you this; God can no longer save you, Isabella, you should have been a good little human and kept your nose out of others business. There is no way to ensure your silence… unless _I_ silence you myself."

She looked as if she accepted what I said, and it made me a bit sad that she didn't at least try and fight for herself. She shivered and I assumed it was from fear.

"However," I continued, my voice losing its edge," I am not a creature who would take an innocent life away without giving it something in return."

It was true. I knew this girl was very pure for a human and I would try to give her what she wanted before I did her injustice.

I knelt so that my face was now extremely close to hers, I held my breath because of the close proximity; afraid I would bite her.

"What is it that you want, Isabella?"

She didn't speak for a while she just stared into my face. Thinking I presumed.

"I'm waiting Isabella… tell me." I prompted softly.

Blood rushed up from her neck and pooled in her cheeks, her pulse quickened. Venom pooled in my mouth, to distract myself I tried to read her expression. She looked a bit lustful, but in an innocent way if that was possible.

I permitted myself a fleeting smile. I could give her pleasure if she wanted it.

"Stand." I ordered her. I could hear that my own voice sounded a bit aroused but I ignored it.

I pointed to the computer desk I spotted out of the corner of my eye. She began to walk understanding my silent order. I breathed heavily letting her sent burn my throat so I could attempt to get used to it.

'_Feel the burn.'_ I thought wryly.

"We are going to make use good use of this don't you think, Isabella?" I whispered as I pushed the miscellaneous things onto the floor.

I felt her tension as they all fell. I looked at her trying to read her expression again. She looked worried. Why would she be worried about noise… oh yes she doesn't know her father left.

"Not to worry," I assured her. "Your father is at the reservation with Billy Black he won't be back for a long time. Now place your hands on the desk and doesn't move or make a sound.

She complied as soon as I said the words.

I put my hand on her thigh moving it slowly upwards and under the small cloth barley covering her bottom. It felt firm as I gave her ass a tight squeeze and pulled the offending garment onto the floor.

I wanted to test the firmness so I smacked her ass.

_Thwack_

It landed smartly on the spot that I chose and she moaned.

I didn't think she would like that but whatever she preferred.

"Oh you enjoyed that? Well I distinctly remember telling you not to make a sound!" I said staying true to my order.

_Thwack_

I gave her ass another smack as I spoke. I rubbed my hand over the now slightly pink skin.

I wanted her to voice her pleasure.

"I want to play a game. You're so quite its time you speak up, but only when I want you to. When I ask you a question I expect and answer, and you will address to me as Sir, understand?" I asked.

"Yes, Sir." She whispered.

"Excellent, now Isabella you have been a very nosy girl haven't you?"

She didn't say anything following my command.

"You may answer." I said smiling.

"Mhhhmmm…" she mumbled.

I wanted her voice not sounds.

_Thwack_

"Wrong answer, Isabella." I chided.

_Thwack_

I switched to the other ass cheek because the other looked fairly red.

Yes, Sir..." she said after a quick intake of breath.

"Good girl," I praised.

Suddenly a different smell than her blood hit my nose. It was a heady sent, a bit musky but still sweet… her arousal. It triggered my own knowing I could make her feel this way.

."Mmm… Isabella I can smell your desire." I commented.

She gasped when I ripped her under wear; I couldn't help but trail my finger along her lower lips.

"Your so wet Isabella, can you feel how wet you are? Are you wet for me?" I breathed into her ear, simultaneously running my finger back and forth across the entrance of her lower body.

"I asked you a question, Isabella!" I growled pressing my hips into her butt so she could feel what she did to me.

"Are you going to answer me, or do I have to spank you again?" I asked.

"Yes," she mumbled while I continued, and just because I wanted to I slipped my finger inside of her. She arched her back making my finger slide in deeper.

"Yes, what?" I asked when she forgot the Sir.

"Yes, Sir!" she whimpered remembering.

"Do you like that, Bella, my fingers in your tight hole?" I cooed adding a second finger.

"Yes, Sir, please don't stop" she gasped.

I grabbed her hair with the hand that wasn't currently buried inside her, and turned her head so she could see me. I decided it would be fun to tease her so I pulled out my fingers and couldn't help but to lick them.

"Mmmm…" I groaned. "You taste delectable, but you don't tell me what to do." I scolded.

I unbuckled my pants suddenly feeling the need to be inside of her.

_Thwack_

I spanked her, and positioned myself at her entrance, teasing again. She growled but it sounded kind of like a purr. I bit my lip to keep from laughing and reprimanded her instead.

"I told you to be silent!"

_Thwack_

I rubbed the head of my cock along her slit and she blew out a hard sigh of frustration. I decided that I wanted to give her what she wanted, but she would have to say it first.

"What is it little Isabella, what do you want?"

She tried to push back on me, and I almost let her but opted to press her into the desk instead.

"Say it Isabella. I want to hear you!" I snapped

"I want you to fuck me…" she whispered.

Hadn't I said I wanted to hear her? Maybe she hadn't heard me clearly.

"I said I want to _hear_ you!" I repeated.

_Thwack_

"I want you to fuck me, please!" she shouted.

I pounded into her wrapping my one of my hands in her hair for control, and grabbing her hip in the other for added support. This action caused her to wrap her fingers on the edge of the desk, and groan.

"You're so tight and wet, beg for me Isabella, beg for my cock." I whispered into her ear.

"Aaahh… Please! Fuck me, Sir, fuck me nice and hard." She moaned.

She cried out as I pulled out and thrust into her again and repeated the action several times but stopping in-between to keep up with the teasing. I felt her tighten around me and I knew she was close.

"Do not come until I permit you to." I uttered.

To test her how long she could hold out I reached around her legs and pushed my thumb over her bundle of nerves.

"Hhhnnnggg…" she whined once again starting to tighten around my cock.

"Uh, uh, I didn't say you could come yet….." I reminded her stroking her clit in time with my thrusts.

"Please! I need to come!" she begged once again forgetting one word.

"What was that, Isabella? Were you talking to me?" I feigned ignorance at her request.

"Please, Sir, I need to come!" she groaned catching on.

"Good Girl! Cum Isabella, Cum before I change my mind!" I commended.

I rubbed her clit erratically while his I slammed into her repeatedly. Then her walls clamped over my cock, while she shook as her orgasm overtook her. She screamed but I doubted she could her herself because she was so high up.

Even after she came I didn't stop the furious thrusting, trying to push myself over the edge. I spent the last few minutes replaying the way she looked while she orgasmed, and how she sounded, the way she sighed breathlessly but happily when she came down; that made me come.

The force at which I came almost caused me to bite her, but I stopped myself and pushed my face into her shoulder cursing as I spilled my load.

I fastened my pants, pulled out, and turned her to face me. She looked very pretty even with the thoroughly fucked look she had. Then as if she were afraid I would push away she very slowly rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close to me. I liked the way that it felt so I stayed there.

"I changed my mind," I announced into her shoulder. "Maybe you can keep quite."

'_She did a great job of doing just that a few minutes ago.'_

She yawned and nodded against me.

"I can, I promise." She said softly, encircling my waist with her arms.

I hunted down the small piece of cloth that I now realized were a really small pair of shorts, so she could put them on. When she was done she kind of swayed on her feet so I pulled her up in my arms and put her in bed. I spotted a loose strand of hair, so I took it between my thumb and index placing it behind her ear.

"Goodnight...Bella." I whispered as bending down to place a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled at the sound of her preferred nickname, then her brow creased, I wanted nothing but to smooth it out. She was too beautiful to frown.

"Wait, Edward?" she asked, it was evident that with the sound of her tone she was fighting sleep.

"Yes?" I asked

"Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked yawning again.

I thought of what I would have to face when I finally got home and decided before I went to go deal with that I might as well be happy for a few more hours.

I smiled at the thought of staying with Bella for a few more hours.

"I would do anything for you." I said and I meant it.

She sighed when I lay next to her. As I played with her hair her breathing evened out and finally she fell asleep.

The smell of her blood doesn't bother me too much when I don't think about it. Its still there, the thirst, but its not too bad. I noticed.

I then thought about what Emmett had said when I left. _'Who wants to bet that he'll come home tomorrow saying he's in love?'_ I couldn't say that right at this moment I was in love with her, but I could defiantly see myself eventually falling for Bella. I could tell that she was very easy to love, and it would be just like falling effortless…

I ran my hands through her hair again and she sighed.

"Edward… stay with me…" she mumbled in her sleep.

Yes, I could defiantly see myself falling in love with this frail human girl.

~OoOoO~


End file.
